


my bloody (annoying) valentine

by MarquisdeDiscotheque, Zsazsa4



Series: rat girl summer [8]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, alternate universe - blackpool, does this count as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisdeDiscotheque/pseuds/MarquisdeDiscotheque, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsazsa4/pseuds/Zsazsa4
Summary: The long day closes, and rat girl summer turns to rat girl winter. Tozer and Hickey attempt to celebrate Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Solomon Tozer
Series: rat girl summer [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877806
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	my bloody (annoying) valentine

‘Still don’t think it’s fair you’ve got the sea-facing room,’ Hickey said, watching Tozer lug a rusting iron table out to the centre of his balcony.

‘I’m the one who works here,’ Tozer said, ‘so think yourself lucky you’ve got a room at all. Roll us a cigarette if you’re not going to be any help, would you?’

‘You’ll spoil your tea if you smoke now,’ Hickey said, disapproving. He’d taken his bag of ill-gotten gains and left it by the door, but now wondered if he should show Tozer right away. No, best to save it for after tea. If tea went the way it was starting to, he’d need a saving grace later anyway. ‘We could always swap. Now and again,’ he mused.

Tozer snorted, dusting his hands off. ‘Is yours fit for human habitation again, then? And no, I’m not agreeing to swap.’

Hickey loitered about the balcony. Lovely as outdoor dining had sounded, it was February in Blackpool and it was - not to put too fine a point on it - fucking freezing. Still, he’d asked Tozer to sort out the outdoor furniture and all the rest of it so he tried to make the best of it. For now. There weren’t any tourists to spoil the view, at least. 

Tozer seemed oblivious to the high winds, dressed in shorts and an anorak that’d seen better years, face reddening in the cold. He set two plastic chairs next to each other and looked very pleased with himself. 

Hickey took his place and tried not to let his teeth chatter. It was romantic, wasn’t it? Their own little table. A sea view, from off the balcony of a Victorian hotel no less. He tried to ignore the goosepimples all up Tozer’s legs. The piece de resistance, a flickering candle on a chipped saucer, started to slide across the table. He stopped it with an idle hand. 

‘Well,’ Tozer said. 

Their fish and chips was only a bit cold from the journey home, and both were hungry. Hickey took a handful at a time, feeding himself from his own private supply, a strategy long-mastered, and ignored what felt like rain starting. 

‘Did you not get any vinegar?’ Tozer asked, hangdog.

‘No,’ Hickey said, ‘since I have to kiss you afterwards and the amount you usually put on is disgusting.’ Tozer grumbled at it, but if he wanted vinegar then he could get his own and sleep alone, Hickey reckoned, and besides when he moved to rest his feet on Tozer’s thigh Tozer couldn’t really complain. Fish and chips were soon forgotten.

Inside was warmer; though it wasn’t cosy, since Tozer kept his room in such a state of neatness it could’ve been mistaken for uninhabited, if not for traces of Hickey about the place. He’d been trying to move some of his stuff across the hall for months, and thought he was starting to wear Tozer down. 

Tozer had pulled off his anorak, let his sweatshirt underneath ride up against his stomach. Hickey was about to ask why Tozer had been wearing three layers and shorts, but before any biting comment had formed Tozer had pushed him down onto the bed, not bothering to draw the curtains across the glass door. Hickey let himself be kissed, watched the remnants of their fish and chips blow off onto the seafront out of the corner of his eye. Tozer began to tug down his trousers.

‘Wait, wait - I got you some stuff - get off for a minute-’ 

‘It can wait,’ Tozer said, kissing up his neck to his jaw. Hickey huffed, felt the scruff of Tozer’s beard against him, the heat of his breath close. But still he kicked Tozer and managed, ‘I got it especially for tonight.’

‘All right, all right,’ Tozer said, sitting up and rubbing his shin. ‘But - I did think we weren’t doing presents,’ he said, looking a bit hunted, as Hickey fetched the bag. ‘I did think we’d said that.’

Hickey frowned and shrugged. ‘It’s Valentine’s Day,’ he said.

‘Well, I know, but we did say -’ Tozer started. Then he looked into the bag. ‘Jesus Christ, Cornelius,’ he said, starting to laugh. ‘You’re lucky I’m not fussed about it because this is offensively shit. This is worse than nothing.’

Hickey just frowned again. ‘I was in a hurry, wasn’t I.’

‘What is this?’ Tozer said, holding up some cheap lingerie. ‘This is a women’s size small, what the hell is either of us supposed to do with this? If I wanted us to do anything with it, which to be honest I don’t.’ He held it up against himself, sputtering with laughter.

Hickey lay back on the bed and rolled his eyes. ‘Men like that sort of stuff.’

‘Yeah, for a woman to wear during sex, not just to buy as some weird ritual,’ he said, which only pissed Hickey off more. 

‘I didn’t buy it. As such. Come on, at least try it on. Looked nice enough in the window, and after I went to all the effort.’ He thought it rich, since Tozer had provided a bit of manpower and bugger all else for their evening.

‘That isn’t even going to go over my thigh,’ Tozer said, evidently finding the whole thing hilarious. ‘And what do you mean you didn’t buy it? Did you nick it? Did you nick a Valentine’s present?’ He brought out a stuffed toy, sickeningly pink under the glare of the bedside lamp. ‘You really were in a hurry.’ 

‘Yeah, I wasn’t sure about that one,’ Hickey said, avoiding the question altogether. Tozer’s laughing was starting to properly needle him, now. ‘You know what?’ he said, sitting up. ‘If you want to have sex we can. Now shut up and take your clothes off. And stop fucking around, because I’m not best pleased with you as it is.’

‘Wait, take your clothes off, you’ve changed your tune,’ Tozer said, pulling his shorts off nonetheless. With one sock off he suddenly looked up. ‘What’s got your knickers in a twist, Miss Hickey? What’ve I done?’

And that was the line Hickey chose to hear more clearly, mainly to stop himself thumping Tozer. He made himself very calm and looked up, raising his eyebrows. ‘Well. More a case of who’ve you done, I’d say.’

Tozer frowned. ‘What are you on about? I had someone round a fortnight ago, but we both do that.’

‘Not on Valentine’s Day,’ Hickey said, pouting.

‘Yeah, it wasn’t on Valentine’s Day, it wasn’t even in February and besides it’s not called Valentine’s month - hang on,’ Tozer said, rolling his eyes, ‘are you still arsey because I wouldn’t let you fuck that bloke in my room? Just tidy your own room, it’s not my fault you’ve turned it into a brownfield site. Like a dirty bomb’s gone off in there.’

Hickey’s eyes narrowed. He stretched out, all tense, and let Tozer know with his silence that it wasn’t a topic of conversation he’d be engaging in. He waited. 

‘For god’s sake. It was a girl or I’d have asked you to join us. Would you like me to apologise for having someone over in my own room?’

‘Yes,’ said Hickey, brightly. ‘Though,’ he added, an afterthought he’d been saving up for a special occasion, ‘I’m not sure an apology will cut it, this time. Since you weren’t very nice to me, just then. Very rude, actually.’ 

He leaned over, put a hand on Tozer’s thigh. ‘Is this because I called you Miss Hickey?’ Tozer asked, blithely.

‘Tip of the iceberg,’ Hickey said, pinching it with some venom. ‘But you never learn your lesson, do you?’

He could see Tozer’s mouth moving to form some response, then uncharacteristically biting it back. Intrigued, yeah, he knew it. Hickey moved the hand up Tozer’s broad thigh, up to where the hair thickened and coarsened. Rested it a little way from his crotch.

‘Maybe you should show - teach me again,’ Tozer said, stumbling over his words.

‘Maybe,’ Hickey said, inclining his head. ‘Though you’ve never taken to it, have you, learning your lesson, you enjoy it a bit too much for that - maybe you need firmer instruction? A bit more motivation?’ The look of baffled apprehension on Tozer’s face cheered him up. He waited until Tozer was properly looking worried before stroking the thigh again with his thumb, coaxing Tozer with a warmer expression. 

‘Never mind,’ he said, ‘we’ll do it how you like, today. Since it is Valentine’s, after all.’ Quiet relief seemed to seep from Tozer. Hickey noted with pride that Tozer’s cock was already hardening in his pants, straining from the very little attention he’d paid it thus far. ‘Go on, then. Hands and knees, on the bed. Mm-’ as Tozer began to take off his boxers and palm himself a bit ‘-no, I’ll do that.’ He pulled them down roughly and then moved away, stood up beside the bed and leaned against the wall, surveying. Tozer’s arse was a treat, he had to admit. He ran his hands contemplatively up the back of Tozer’s thighs, gave him a squeeze. ‘You can thank me for it, this time,’ he said.

The first smack came down hard, and Hickey felt Tozer flinch under him. It left a pleasing red mark. ‘Thank you.’ 

He smiled; if Tozer thought they were done that soon he’d another thing coming. He started going at it in earnest, one swift little smack that sounded out hard, and didn’t bother pausing long after it to deliver another, and another, and another. As he did it, he realised that Tozer was not going to stop saying ‘thank you’; he seemed intent on saying it after every hit. 

‘Sol,’ Hickey said, pausing, ‘what the fuck are you doing?’

‘What? Am I doing it wrong?’ His voice was a little ragged, breathless.

‘Why are you saying it like that?’

‘You said to say thank you,’ he said, aggrieved.

‘I meant at the _end_ ,’ Hickey said. ‘You fuckwit.’ He pinched Tozer’s bum, hard, in a mixture of irritation and fondness. The skin pinked when he let go.

Tozer mumbled something that might’ve been _oh_ and Hickey had to snort at that, the seriousness; he could picture Tozer’s face, slack with concentration as he thought it out.

He hit Tozer again, and the only sound was the satisfying crack and an intake of breath; whose, Hickey wasn’t quite sure. The sight of Tozer’s meaty bum all flushed like that and beginning to mark, his boxers still around one ankle, was really very alluring. He felt himself getting hard at it, at Tozer’s panting, at the view of his balls full and his cock hanging flushed and heavy between his legs. Kept up spanking him, and didn’t do more than give himself a quick touch through his trousers in between smacks. Had someone to do that for him later, no need to rush it. Tozer was blushing all over now, muscles of his arms and thighs straining to keep himself up, and he’d started to give little moans and whines whenever Hickey smacked him again. 

Well, Hickey thought, with some regret, Tozer had been very good. He’d probably taken enough. Delivering one last searing thwack, he said, ‘I think you’ve learnt to behave, haven’t you?’ Stroked the skin, which was hot and red, ran his thumb over it and down and into the crack of Tozer’s arse, hairy and by now sweaty. Tozer gave a moan and shifted back into him a bit. Hickey tutted disapprovingly. ‘What were you supposed to say, Sol?’

‘Thank you,’ Tozer said, quickly and indistinctly.

Smiling and shaking his head, Hickey toyed with Tozer’s arsehole, running his thumb over it, playing with his rim. Just as Tozer began to moan again, press his arse insistently back, Hickey pulled away, took a few steps back from the bed.

‘On your knees, then,’ he said. 

Tozer sat up, scrubbing at his face - as red as his arse, Hickey was pleased to see - and looked up at him. His gaze flickered to Hickey’s trousers, the outline of his cock. 

‘You want it?’ Hickey asked, pleasantly.

Tozer gave a brief pitying look to his own cock, almost throbbing.

‘I didn’t say you’d been that good,’ Hickey said. As expected, Tozer’s cock seemed to like that, even if his face didn’t look half so thrilled. He shuffled about, wincing when his arse brushed against the sheets, lowered himself down onto the floor in front of Hickey. 

Hickey put a hand to Tozer’s broad shoulder where the freckles from his sunburn had faded but not quite gone, thumbed the patchy hair on his chest. Pulled him in towards the front of his trousers.

He didn’t need instructing in this at least, thank god; Tozer unzipped Hickey’s trousers and pushed his face in close. ‘No, no,’ he said, smiling, getting a handful of Tozer’s hair and gently pulling him back. ‘Not just yet. I’m not sure you’ve earned it.’

‘Oh, get fucked,’ Tozer said, ‘do you want your cock sucked or not?’

Hickey pulled at Tozer’s hair with some force, smiled. ‘Ask me for it.’

Tozer scowled at him. It was quite funny, really, that this was where he drew the line.

‘And you can show me how much you want it,’ Hickey said, getting his cock fully out and stroking himself to full hardness. He thumbed over the tip, made a show of arching back a bit and watched Tozer watch him, his face close enough that he could have leant forward only a touch and taken it into his mouth. He could feel Tozer’s breath hot against it.

‘How do I show you?’ Tozer said, at last.

Hickey shrugged. ‘Up to you, isn’t it.’

And Tozer leant forward at that, moved to sniff up against Hickey’s cock, took a deep breath then nuzzled it against his cheek, let his mouth brush over it but not take it in. Hickey rubbed his cock over Tozer’s lips, a delicate line of precome extending when he drew back.

Tozer let out a whine, and parted his lips just a little. 

‘All right,’ Hickey said, ‘I suppose you’ve said enough. Open your mouth. ’ Obedient when he tried at it, Tozer let Hickey push his cock into his mouth, still smeared about with precome. It was on his cheek, too, Hickey noted with some satisfaction. Then the heat and the wetness and the feel of Tozer swallowing around him was too much, too good, and he had to catch himself and hold back from pushing right in. Instead he fucked Tozer’s mouth with gentle, lazy strokes. Kept one hand curled in Tozer’s hair and stood like that, pushing into him until Tozer started to take him deeper, spluttering a little bit and then moaning for it again.

He heard Tozer fumbling about and working himself with one hand, in time with Hickey’s thrusts. So he moved faster, relishing the obscene little sounds Tozer made, the way he knew Tozer’s voice would be thick and hoarse with it after.

Then Tozer started, groaned. He was coming in his own hand, mouth slack around Hickey’s cock, and Hickey had to nudge him not to slow down. 

He pushed in, once- twice- god- and he was coming in Tozer’s mouth, the tightness in his belly uncurling and washing through him. Tozer swallowed it down, licked messily until Hickey pulled off. 

He rested back against the wall, eyes closed, savouring the moment. 

Dimly in the background he could hear Tozer mumbling something, but he ignored it for a minute. When he looked up Tozer had clambered up into bed and was lying naked across it on his back, arms thrown about and sheets wrinkled around him. He made a pretty picture, still flushed, cock soft on his thigh. Well-fucked.

Hickey took some pleasure in zipping up his trousers again, lounging and watching fully-clothed as the dim afternoon light washed over Tozer’s body. But soon enough he was done with watching, pushed Tozer to make some space on the bed and curled up beside him. Tozer flung an arm across his chest.

‘Did you nick us any chocolate while you were shoplifting?’ Tozer said, sounding sleepy.

‘Didn’t think of it,’ Hickey said, feeling ever, ever so slightly guilty. Or something.

Tozer tutted. ‘You got that googly eyed monster of a teddy bear but you couldn’t nick any chocolate? Come on, any posh kid can nick sweets, it shouldn’t be hard for you.’

‘Hang on,’ he said indignantly, ‘I stole you those knickers.’

‘Yeah,’ Tozer said, ‘And out of charity and the kindness of my heart I wasn’t going to mention that.’ Smugly, for someone who just got spanked and had his face fucked. Hickey shuffled about under Tozer’s heavy arm, feeling it crush into his ribcage. 

‘You sound very pleased with yourself.’ He reached over and pinched Tozer’s bum hard, the hot sore skin right where the smacks had landed. Just a gentle reminder as to where things stood. 

Normally Tozer would’ve reacted, maybe pinned Hickey down to the bed. But he must’ve been truly worn out because he only gave a half-hearted grunt and pulled Hickey tighter into his arms. 

Then, after they’d lain together a while and Hickey was almost drifting off to sleep, ‘I can’t believe you didn’t get any chocolate.’

Hickey narrowed his eyes. ‘Lazy arse, aren’t you.’ Maybe he could get Tozer into those knickers after all.

‘It’s always arse with you, isn’t it?’ Tozer mumbled, not looking up. But he did give Hickey’s arse a little grope for good measure, and they fell asleep like that, all entangled and oblivious to the storm beginning outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this fic being posted two days late equivalent to discounted Valentine’s Day chocolates. Also, after they fell asleep the plastic chairs on the balcony blew off into the road, creating a traffic hazard.


End file.
